


Human

by boyfriend_Steve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriend_Steve/pseuds/boyfriend_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс всего лишь человек. <br/>Человек, который любит Тони Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Вот это [https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=103&v=CyEZWUssgAY] было безумно трогательно и все порешало с этим фиком.   
> Текст не вычитан, беты отродясь не водилось.

Стив Роджерс не Бог, он не может управлять земными стихиями или воскрешать людей.   
Стив Роджерс не гений, он не может перечислить все известные химические элементы и мысленно синтезировать из них все возможные виды химических связей.   
Стив Роджерс не робот, не совершенная машина, в его жилах не течет тягучее моторное масло.   
И Стив Роджерс уж точно не герой. Он просто парень из Бруклина, как бы избито это не звучало в сотый раз, как бы иронично Наташа не изгибала бровь, а Тони не закатывал глаза, услышав это.   
Стив Рождерс - человек.   
И ему бывает больно. Чаще, чем другим.  
Ему бывает тоскливо. Чаще, чем вам.  
Ему бывает странно. Чаще всего. 

За блеском щита и сиянием звезд Капитана Америки почти никто не видит, как он – Стив - распадается на части, как теряет надежду, как из его ран течет кровь. Она багровая, густая и человеческая. 

Как-то когда-то и почему-то он забыл об этом. Капитан Америка – символ стойкости и упорства, героизма и славы Штатов просто отобрал у него это. И Стив пытался бороться с Ним. Пытался отстоять свое право быть собой - простым парнем, который не любит задир и не хочет никого убивать, не хочет никого терять. Но Капитан не уступал, упрямо сжимал губы и кулаки и твердил из отражения, что ничему не стать прежним. Что Стиву Роджресу не стоит думать о том, что он может, а чего нет. Потому что Капитан вынесет все - он не истекает кровью, он не кривится от боли, он не останавливается, а всегда идет вперед и ведет за собой. Он держит в руках щит, как держит надежду целого мира. И Стив Роджерс принял это. Вместе с сывороткой суперсолдата, вместе с первыми рваными ранами, которые затянулись спустя мгновение, вместе с болью в голосе Пегги, вместе с ледяной водой.   
И очнувшись спустя семьдесят лет в чужом городе чужого мира, он просто снова доверился Капитану, выставил полосатый щит, как защиту больше от собственных сомнений, чем от внешних опасностей.   
Пока Тони-чертов-гений-миллиардер-филантроп-плейбой-Старк не напомнил ему, кто Стив Роджерс на самом деле. 

Стив не считает себя героем, нет.   
Он вовсе не хочет, чтобы люди делали тату в виде щита на своих плечах. Не хочет, чтобы они собирались возле столика в кофейне, куда он случайно забрел и заказал какао (как бы глупо это не смотрелось со стороны). Он не ждет благодарностей или приглашений на ТВ.  
Все, чего хочет Стив Роджерс, чтобы люди просыпались по утрам, не слышали грома взрывов. Чтобы у каждой семьи в мире было, что съесть на завтрак и что положить ребенку в рюкзак на ланч. Чтобы у каждого был дом. Чтобы в каждом доме слышался смех.  
Чтобы миру не нужны были герои. 

Чтобы Тони-гений-тире-чертов-идиот-Старк спал хотя бы пять часов в сутки. Смешно морщил во сне лоб и забавно приоткрывал один глаз за секунду до полного пробуждения.   
Чтобы Тони-чертов-гений-Старк позволял Стиву сидеть на потертом диване мастерской и наблюдать, как, напевая себе под нос, он собирает очередное чудо науки.   
Чтобы Тони Старк хмурил брови и язвил, глядя на тарелки с едой.  
Чтобы тот продолжал ворчать о некомпетентности «дряхлых вояк» в вопросах ядерной физики. Чтобы продолжал презрительно фыркать или стягивать на себя все одеяло по ночам, когда его удавалось затащить в постель и, более того, удержать там.  
Чтобы Тони Старк смотрел на Стива так, как может смотреть только он - собирать его по осколкам, заставлять снова видеть и верить, зажимать раны и останавливать кровь и прогонять страх. 

Под этим взглядом крайне упрямо и несколько эгоистично Стив день за днем, минута за минутой, прикосновение за прикосновением отвоевывал у Капитана право быть простым человеком. Не персонажем комиксов, не «номером один», не непобедимым суперсолдатом.  
Отстаивал право быть рядом с Тони, быть частью жизни Тони.   
Быть кем угодно для Тони.   
И Капитан сдается. Все еще стискивает кулаки, хмурится и поджимает губы, но уступает Стиву.   
Человеку.  
Человеку, который любит Тони Старка.  
Человеку, которого любит Тони Старк.


End file.
